Harry Potter and the Winchesters
by IceMage4739
Summary: Castiel has a new 'job' for the Winchesters- helping out when a dangerous demon discovers the wizarding world and possesses Voldemort. But things get a little more complicated when Hermione and Ron get caught up in it as well. Reluctantly, the brothers are sucked into this crazy world of magic. Rated T for mild language and violence.


**Hi guys! I don't really know what I'm doing with this fanfiction, but the idea popped into my head, and suddenly, I wanted to write it, so I have the beginning to a story that I don't have an end to, and yeah, this is going to go so well. Ps the title sucks, I know, I came up with it last minute.**

 **Notes: This takes place after Sam gets his soul back in season 6, and before... Well, everything that follows. Spoilers. Also, this takes place in Supernatural time, not Harry Potter time, so pretend that the events of Harry Potter didn't happen three decades before Supernatural. Takes place right before Half Blood Prince.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural, and I don't own any of the characters. And my plot has probably already been used before. So basically, I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

The sound of wings filled the room, knocking some of the papers off the wooden table of the hotel room, followed by a deep gravelly voice saying, "Hello, Dean," the man in question, a blue-eyed man with messy, uncombed black hair dressed in a trench coat and suit, turned to the man who sat at the table, face in a laptop. "Sam," he nodded in greeting, and the man with the laptop stood up.

"Cas," he welcomed, brushing some of his long brown hair out of his hazelly brown eyes. He was wearing a jeans jacket over a plaid shirt and some plain blue jeans. When he walked over to the man in the trenchcoat, he towered over him by at least half a foot. The man who was laying on the bed, a man with spiky brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a leather jacket over a jeans jacket over a t-shirt, grunted to acknowledge the sudden presence of the man in the trench coat, but remained sitting.

"What is it, Cas," the tall man asked, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly worried. "Trouble in heaven?" To anyone other than the three in the room, the question would sound sarcastic, but they knew it was all too real.

Castiel shook his head solemnly, his gaze flickering to the ground briefly as if recalling a bad memory. "I need you to do something," he says, almost reluctantly. At this, the man on the bed sits up, turning off the tv with a click of the remote that laid beside him.

"A case?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity and the taste of adventure.

"Not quite," he answers, turning his blue gaze to the other hunter. "At least not your normal one. It's a little more complicated... The angels would just handle it, but there isn't time or enough of them because of what's going on in heaven and we can't ask anyone else because we don't trust them-"

"Cas, just spit it out," the hunter on the bed says gruffly.

"We need your help with a wizard... sort of," he replies, his voice slightly annoyed.

"A wizard?" the tall one, Sam, asks, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "You mean like a witch?"

"Ugh, I hate witches," the brother still sitting, Dean, grumbles, looking as if he was going to lay back down, before Castiel spoke up again.

"No, not like a witch, like- witches and wizards," he sighs, closing his eyes.

"Like Harry Potter kind of witches and wizards?" Sam inquires, causing Cas to look up suddenly.

"You know of this wizard?" he demands.

"Huh?" Sam mutters in confusion. "I mean, I've read all the books and Dean's seen the movies but-"

"Movies?" Cas questions, he shakes his head. "Prophets."

"P-prophet?" Sam stammers. "You mean like Chuck?" Castiel nods his head. "So... Harry Potter is... a real person?"

"Wizard," Castiel corrects.

"I need a beer," Dean proclaims, finally standing up with a groan and walking over to the small fridge in the corner, opening it and pulling out a dark bottle, easily popping the cap and taking a large swig.

Sam watches his brother in exasperation, but waits for him to rejoin the conversation before he continues, "So, what's the deal with it, why do you need our help? Didn't it all happen like thirty years ago?"

Castiel furrows his eyebrows. "No, it's happening now."

Sam and Dean exchange a bewildered look, but don't question it. "So what do you want us to do?" Dean asks, taking another long drink.

"Normally, nothing, we would let it be and allow it to play out how it should-"

"You mean, with evil wizards flying around the world and wreaking havoc? Wouldn't someone notice?" Dean says.

Sam has to fight rolling his eyes. "Honestly Dean, did you even read the books?"

"Human eyes cannot see the magic or anything, all they would see is massive earthquakes and fires," Castiel answers calmly.

"So, what, it's the apocalypse all over again?" Dean mutters darkly.

"No, not necessarily. There would have been no way to stop it, even if we had wanted to. But it seems a very dangerous demon named Malphas stumbled upon this magical world and discovered he could still possess people..."

"What did he do? Possess Harry Potter?" Sam jumps in.

Castiel shakes his head darkly. "I believe his name is," Castiel closes his eyes to try to remember, but Sam beats him to it.

"...Voldemort?" he asks, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Castiel looks up in surprise but nods. Sam and Dean exchange a look that says 'oh crap'.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean questions. "Gank the son of a bitch and get out of there?"

"If only it were that easy," Castiel responds.

"But it's not. Of course it's not. It's never that easy. Wonderful."

"We need you to ensure the safety of the wizard while we banish the demon from the body of the evil wizard. We would just send you in to perform an exorcism, but he's too heavily guarded, it would be too dangerous." Castiel's eyes shift to the floor as Dean narrows his. "Once that is done, everything could play out as it should, but I would," he hesitates. "I would have to wipe your minds," he finishes unsurely.

"You want us to babysit," Dean says blandly, then chuckles as if he heard a bad knock-knock joke. "You're joking."

"And we wouldn't even remember it?" Sam says. "What if he refused?"

Castiel sighs, stepping forward with his hand out. "Then I would have to wipe your minds now."

"Whoa, whoa," Sam says, jumping back, holding his hands up in defense. "We didn't say no yet."

"Sam, are you seriously considering a _babysitting job_?" Dean inquires smugly. "You haven't had one of those since you were sixteen."

"I needed money!" Sam huffs in defense. "Real money, not the stupid credit card scams you and Dad pulled off."

"That's what we do now!"

"Yeah, but it's different."

"I hate to interrupt you, but I must insist that we hurry this along, I kind of have things to do," Cas says in annoyance.

"Dean, this is _Harry Potter_ ," he emphasizes the name with excitement. "We could literally meet a wizard."

Dean shrugs. "We wouldn't remember it anyways."

"Come on, Dean."

"Oh fine, we'll take the stupid gig. But if I have to deal with one curse, I am so going to kill you," Dean sighs, giving in.

"I can help with that," Castiel says. He reaches a hand out to touch the head of each Winchester brother. There is a flash of calm blue light and he retracts his hand. "That will make you immune to any curse or spell that could be aimed towards you."

"Why don't you just use that angel mojo on the wizard?"

"That specific use of my grace only works on normal humans, and I can only use it so many times," Castiel explains impatiently. "Now are we going to go or not?" he demands.

"Hang on," Sam says. "You expect us to somehow sneak into a heavily guarded _magic school_ and _kidnap_ someone?" he asks incredulously. "How are we even going to get there?"

"I can handle that," Castiel says, reaching out with his hand once again.

"Whoa wait!" Dean yells, hopping out of the way, causing Castiel to huff irritably. "Not to graceblock you again," he says, earning a confused tilt of the head from Castiel, "but you're just gonna send us in with no plans whatsoever?" Castiel blinks at him as if to say 'So?', and Dean continues. "What if we get caught?"

"Don't get caught," Castiel tells them unhelpfully, moving his arm up again, causing Dean to whack it away with annoyance.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"If you're going to do it, then you've got to go _now_ ," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean looks to his brother who just shrugs. He sighs and finishes off his beer in defeat. "Okay," he says after placing the empty bottle on the table, and walking back to the other two. "Let's go."

"One more thing," Castiel says, placing his hands back over the Winchester's heads. "Don't tell him anything about his destiny, it could throw the whole thing off balance." Cas hesitates for a second, as if reconsidering his choice to send them in, before there's a flash of blue light.

"We're going to Hogwarts," Sam mutters with barely contained enthusiasm as the three of them disappear.

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Did anyone even read it? Well, tell me how I did, and if you like the story. I was going to continue, but ended it here because I wanted to see what other people thought of it before I did. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)! ~CrownofBrambles**


End file.
